


Please don’t do this

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Nice Thing, Don't copy to another site, Drama Queen Stiles, Dramatic Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, New Job, Smart Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Drama Queen, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: Stiles kept his narrowed gaze locked on Derek for a few more minutes, and then, it finally clicked.“Holy shit, you want to see me in a suit.”The corner of Derek’s mouth twitched, like he was going to smile, and he turned to glance at Stiles.“And I want to see you in many,manysuits.”“You asshole.” Stiles punched him in the arm, laughing and shaking his head. “You fucking dick. No wonder you’re so into this. You’re just looking to get turned on seeing me parade around in a suit.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 26
Kudos: 756





	Please don’t do this

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I did today. It has been an unproductive day of YouTube. I need to get back on being productive tomorrow when I am not so sleep-deprived |D

“Derek,” Stiles insisted, dragging his feet to such a degree that they were actually _sliding_ across the floor. “Derek, _please_! Please! Stop! Derek!”

It was like his boyfriend couldn’t hear him. He just kept a tight grip on Stiles’ arm, tugging him insistently towards the door, even as Stiles did everything he could to stop from exiting the loft with him. 

“Derek! Please don’t do this!” His voice went high and reedy, desperation mixed with horror as he finally got yanked through the loft door, Derek turning to shut it behind them. 

“Do I have to carry you down the stairs, or are you going to be a big boy and walk down them like a normal person?” Derek asked, eyebrows raised. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Stiles insisted, gripping the front of Derek’s shirt with his free hand, other wrist still held tightly in his boyfriend’s grip. “We can work this out, talk about it, find a _compromise_!” 

“Carrying you it is,” Derek said, letting Stiles go so he could bend down. 

Stiles let out a shout when Derek’s shoulder pressed into his stomach and he was lifted off the ground, being carried down the stairs fireman-style. He kept his head down to avoid hitting it, but pounded one fist pathetically against Derek’s back. 

“You can’t do this to me,” he insisted. “This isn’t fair!” 

“Stiles, you’re a twenty-nine year old man who just passed the bar and got hired at the top law firm in the area. I don’t care how much you like plaid, you _cannot_ wear plaid and graphic tees to work.” 

“They interviewed me in plaid!” 

“You had a plaid tie, that doesn’t count and you know it.” Derek reached the bottom of the stairs, pushing open the door and walking towards the Camaro with Stiles still thrown over his shoulder. “Honestly, you’re lucky my suit fit you, or they probably wouldn’t have hired you.” 

“Wha—yes they would’ve!” Stiles insisted, insulted. He half-raised himself over Derek’s shoulder to glare at him. “I am _very_ charismatic.” 

“You’re also almost thirty and don’t own a suit.” 

“I own a suit!” Stiles insisted. “Not my fault you didn’t like it when I sho—gah!”

Stiles was tossed unceremoniously into the Camaro, Derek giving him a look as he rubbed at his tailbone. It didn’t actually hurt, but Stiles liked being dramatic. 

“Stiles, you wore that to prom, and it was hideous. I should know, I was there. I saw you in it. It was hideous then, and it’s hideous now.” 

“Well you’re not invited when I go shopping for my wedding tux,” Stiles informed him, sticking his tongue out at him while shifting to sit properly. 

Derek leaned down closer to him, one hand on the door. “If I’m the one you’re marrying, and you want to _be_ married by the end of the wedding, you’ll _definitely_ let me come shopping with you.” 

Stiles opened his mouth, offended, but Derek had already shut the door, walking around the hood with a self-satisfied smirk on his stupid smug Werewolf face. As soon as he opened the door on his side and slid in, Stiles turned in his seat to face him fully, pointing an accusatory finger at him. 

“Nobody else would have you! You’d be sobbing if I asked you to marry me, and you wouldn’t care _what_ my tux looked like!” 

“At the risk of you deciding _not_ to marry me in the future, I will tolerate whatever heinous tux you choose to have immortalized in wedding photos.” 

“Damn straight,” Stiles said, smiling slightly at the acknowledgement that Derek _did_ want to get married. They didn’t really talk about it much, but when they did, it gave Stiles the warm fuzzies. He knew it was just a matter of time before one of them asked the other, he just hadn’t gotten around to doing it yet. 

They were already together in every way, having a piece of paper confirming it for the world wasn’t a top priority right now. First Stiles had to finish paying off his student loans, _then_ they could get married. 

Derek never talked about it, but whenever they spoke about getting married, he always referenced a _wedding_. Stiles wasn’t super interested in the whole wedding thing, but it seemed to be something Derek wanted, and by God, if Derek wanted something, Stiles would give it to him. 

Except when it came to shopping for suits. 

“I hate suits,” Stiles whined, slouching in his seat as Derek pulled out of the lot that was the front of their building and made his way onto the road. “Lawyers don’t have to wear suits, that’s not a rule.” 

“Lawyers wear suits, Stiles. If you didn’t want to wear a suit, you shouldn’t have chosen this profession.” 

Stiles slouched further in his seat, crossing his arms and being generally bratty. He shifted his gaze to Derek, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him. He seemed extremely gung-ho about this entire outing, and Derek _hated_ shopping. He didn’t even like _grocery shopping_ , Stiles always had to drag him out of the house. 

Not quite as dramatically as Derek had dragged Stiles out—to be fair, puny human versus Alpha Werewolf—but still! He had to force him out of the house for groceries, so why he was _so_ into this particular trip, Stiles didn’t know. 

It was suspicious. Very suspicious. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Derek asked while waiting at a red light, sounding exasperated. 

“You don’t like shopping.” 

“I do not,” Derek confirmed. 

“So why are you so interested in whether or not I get new clothes for my new job?” Stiles asked, eying him even _more_ suspiciously. “This is very suspicious.” 

“I want to make sure you get to _keep_ this job,” Derek insisted, pressing down on the gas when the light changed back to green. “I want people to see you in a positive light, to take you seriously, to listen when you speak.” 

Stiles kept his narrowed gaze locked on Derek for a few more minutes, and then, it finally clicked. 

“Holy shit, you want to see me in a suit.” 

The corner of Derek’s mouth twitched, like he was going to smile, and he turned to glance at Stiles. 

“And I want to see you in many, _many_ suits.” 

“You asshole.” Stiles punched him in the arm, laughing and shaking his head. “You fucking dick. No wonder you’re so into this. You’re just looking to get turned on seeing me parade around in a suit.” 

“If you’re good during this trip, maybe we’ll fuck in the Camaro when we’re done.” Derek grinned at him. 

“If you’d just _told_ me this entire outing was about bringing a fantasy of yours to life, I’d have been more into going.” Stiles winked dramatically. 

Derek let out a small laugh before his face went serious. “We are buying you suits, though. You’re not wearing plaid to work.” 

“Derek!” Stiles whined, even though he knew this was a battle he would not win. 

Gone were the days of graphic tees and plaid shirts. 

He’d make up for it by buying himself a _hideous_ plaid tux for their wedding. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
